1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to a printed circuit board and a printed circuit board zero force connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Countless embodiments of printed circuit board assemblies of the aforementioned type have been known for many years. Printed circuit board connectors are used for connecting to printed circuit boards. In particular, if a very large number of surface contacts on the printed circuit board are to be contacted by associated contact elements of the printed circuit board connector, it is known to use so-called printed circuit board zero force connectors. Printed circuit board zero force connectors have likewise been known for many years in countless embodiments and are described, for example, in DE 195 11 509 A1, DE 197 25 123 A1, DE 197 25 132 A1 and DE 197 25 138 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,275 describes a printed circuit board and connector assembly, comprising a printed circuit board with surface contacts arranged thereupon and a printed circuit board connector having a receiving region wherein the printed circuit board is inserted and a plurality of contact elements displaceable away and towards the receiving-region for insertion or removal of the printed circuit board or engagement of the surface contacts. The printed circuit board is provided with an attachment in the vicinity of that portion of the printed circuit board to be inserted into the printed circuit board connector, where the attachment and the contacts are in direct cooperation during insertion and removal to displace the contacts.
Printed circuit board zero force connectors have the particular feature that their contact elements are arranged on one or more movable parts and can be moved together with them. By moving the parts carrying the contact element, the printed circuit board zero force connector can be brought from an assembly position allowing an printed circuit board to be plugged into, or removed from a connecting position without the contacts touching the printed circuit board (zero insertion force). The parts carrying the contact elements may then be moved by the actuation of an actuating mechanism, for example a rod, which is mounted externally on the printed circuit board zero force connector and/or on the printed circuit board, so the connection is made. An actuating mechanism of this type requires a relatively large amount of space and also has to be operated following quite specific sequencing; otherwise, the printed circuit board and/or the printed circuit board zero force connector can be damaged and/or a proper connection is not achieved. This is a considerable drawback of printed circuit board zero force connectors. It is therefore an object of the present invention to find an option by which printed circuit board zero force connectors can be produced more compactly and easily and can be operated more reliably.
This object is achieved by the use of a printed circuit board having contact surfaces thereupon, an attachment, and a printed circuit board zero force connector. The assembly includes the printed circuit board zero force connector that carries contact elements arranged and configured in such a way that they are moved by an attachment mounted on the printed circuit board as the printed circuit board is plugged into the printed circuit board zero force connector and/or as the printed circuit board is removed from the printed circuit board zero force connector.
Since the printed circuit board connector is actuated by the attachment mounted on the printed circuit board as the printed circuit board is plugged into the printed circuit board connector, or as the printed circuit board is removed from the printed circuit board connector, there is no need to provide an actuating mechanism for displacing the contacts relative the surface contacts after insertion of the printed circuit board or prior to removal of the printed circuit board.
As the printed circuit board connector is actuated by the attachment provided on the printed circuit board it is advantagous that the attachment can be produced independently and then placed on the printed circuit board in such a way that neither the printed circuit board nor the attachment risks being damaged by actuation of the printed circuit board connector. An appropriate configuration and arrangement of the attachment reliably prevents the printed circuit board from rubbing against the printed circuit board connector (and the contacts therein) when being inserted into or removed from the printed circuit board connector. This possibility can never be completely ruled out in conventional printed circuit board connectors and when it occurs will sooner or later damage and/or reduce the functioning of the printed circuit board and/or of the printed circuit board connector.
As a result of the proposed innovations, printed circuit board zero force connectors can be produced compactly, easily, with less complenty, and can be operated more reliably. Advantageous developments of the invention can be inferred from the sub-claims, the following description and the figures.